doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Luis Daniel Ramírez
|nacimiento = 29 de noviembre de 1979 |familiares = Mariana Ortiz (esposa) Araceli de León (suegra) Verania Ortiz (hija) Victoria Ortiz (hija) Diego Ángeles (sobrino) Jessica Ángeles (sobrina) Iván Ángeles (sobrino) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |primera_aparicion = Bernardo y Bianca en Cangurolandia |ingreso_doblaje = 1990-1991 |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = GGScottRosson.ogg }}thumb|230px|Homenaje a Luis Daniel Ramírez. SP3-HombreAraña.png|Peter Parker / El Hombre Araña en la trilogía de El Hombre Araña, El hombre araña: La serie y El espectacular Hombre Araña, su personaje más emblemático. Clark-kent-smallville2.jpg|Clark Kent en Smallville, otro de sus personajes más emblemáticos. HPSRonWeasley.png|Ron Weasley en la saga de Harry Potter, desde la 3ª película hasta el final de la saga, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Eee006.gif|Ed en Ed, Edd y Eddy, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Número_2.jpg|Número 2 "Guillermo González Jr." en KND: Los chicos del barrio, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Krilin32.png|Krilin (3ª voz) en la franquicia de Dragon Ball, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Max goof.png|Max desde Goofy, la película, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Chris_Griffin.png|Chris Griffin en Padre de familia, desde la cuarta temporada, otro de sus personajes más conocidos Yajirobe_Dokkan.png|Yajirobe en Dragon Ball Z y Dragon Ball Z Kai (2ª voz en ambas), Z Kai: The Final Chapters y Dragon Ball Super. 210px-Super_Uub_(2).png|Oob en Dragon Ball GT y Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales. SeñorBigotesBSA02.jpg|Sr. Bigotes en Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes. TouyaKinomotoClearCard.png|Touya Kinomoto en Sakura Card Captor y Sakura Card Captor: Clear Card. 195px-Davis.gif|Davis Motomiya en Digimon 02. Angemon_t.png|Angemon en Digimon: Digital Monsters y Digimon 02. Horo_Horo.png|Horo Horo en Shaman King. Ryan atwood.jpg|Ryan Atwood en O.C. Vidas ajenas. Koda_Power_Rangers.png|Koda / Dino Charge Ranger Azul en Power Rangers: Dino Charge. Sherlock_longcoatPG3b.png|Sherlock Holmes en Sherlock (Temps. 1 - 3). EddieThomas.png|Eddie Thomas en Es tan Raven. Burger Pitt.jpeg|Burger Pitt en Estoy en la banda. CoryGMW.png|La segunda voz de Cory Matthews en Aprendiendo a vivir y la primera en El mundo de Riley. Esteban Ramírez-ZC.png|Esteban Ramírez en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción y Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo. Stevetdceu.png|Steve Trevor en Mujer Maravilla. CMYon-Rogg.png|Yon-Rogg en Capitana Marvel. LeonardoIII.png|Leonardo (2ª voz) en la serie animada de 2003 de Las Tortugas Ninja, en el redoblaje de Las Tortugas Ninja II y en la versión de Videomax de la película de 2007. Miguelangel2014.jpg|Miguel Ángel en Tortugas Ninja y Tortugas Ninja 2: Fuera de las sombras. Image (2) (1).png|Duque en Johnny Test. Takeshi 2005.jpg|Takeshi Goda / Gigante en Doraemon y Doraemon (2005). Jonny_Quest-1996-1a1.jpg|Jonny Quest en Las increíbles aventuras de Jonny Quest, Cortitos (niño) y Harvey Birdman, abogado. Taikobo 1 by echizen momoko-d5gam2z.png|Taikun en Soul Hunter. Duke_Devlin.png|Duke Devlin en Yu-Gi-Oh!. Richard_Tex_Tex_2002.png|Richard Tex Tex en Supercampeones: Road to 2002. Puerquisimo chancho.png|Puerquísimo Chancho en La casa de los dibujos. Pluto.jpeg|Pluto en Minnie Toons y la serie de cortos de 2013. Hermes 2.png|Hermes Conrad en Futurama (Temps. 5 - 7). LCZSHHyogaCisne.png|Hyoga de Cisne en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Versión TV). LCSHDohkoLibra.png|Dohko de Libra también en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Versión TV), Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de oro y Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados. LCSHCamusAcuario.png|Camus de Acuario también en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Versión DVD). Lost Canvas Shion.png|Shion de Aries en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido. CDSHArghetiHeracles03.png|Argheti de Heracles también en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Versión TV). Ranma_saotome_by_dbkaifan2009-d4ctn4g.png|Ranma Saotome en las películas y OVAs de Ranma ½. Hairadee.jpg|Hairadee en Bakugan. Blast_Elico.png|Elico Aquos / Blast Elico también en Bakugan. I.R..jpg|I.R. en Corrector Yui. Gran_jefe1.jpg|Gran Jefe en Hamtaro. Cody (Bernardo y Bianca).png|Cody en Bernardo y Bianca en Cangurolandia, su debut en el doblaje. Kite Tenjo.jpg|Kite Tenjo en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. SMSsElliot1.png|Pegaso / Elliot en Sailor Moon SuperS. Van00.png|Van Argiano en Blood+. Naoya Homura.png|Novu Moru en B-Daman Crossfire. Keiichi Morisato.png|Keiichi Morisato en ¡Oh, mi diosa! Pete_Mikami.png|Pietro de Bloodeau "Pete" en Cazafantasmas Mikami. Karatenmon.png|Karatenmon en Digimon Fusion. Pidmon toei.gif|Piddomon en Digimon Fusion. Osamu Takamiya.jpg|Osamu Takamiya en Slam Dunk. Hikoichi.jpg|Hikoichi Aida también en Slam Dunk. 088_La_tierra_del_basketball%2C_Norteamérica.avi_snapshot_12.03_-2013.11.18_00.52.40-.jpg|Yazawa también en Slam Dunk. BoomerPPG.png|Boomer (1ª voz) en Las chicas superpoderosas. Snake..jpg|Serpiente (2ª voz) también en Las chicas superpoderosas. KyleButtowski.jpg|Kyle Buttowski en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. Keoni.jpg|Keoni Makani en Rocket Power. BabyTaz.gif|Taz en Los pequeños Looney Tunes. Matthew Taylor- Snaptrap.JPG|Verminious Snaptrap en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto. Waffle.png|Waffle en Catscratch. Char 39160.jpg|Pupert Pesky en Maggie, una mosca con onda. Phineas-porpoise-my-gym-partners-a-monkey-48.jpg|Delfino en Mi compañero de clase es un mono. Lemon kurt.png|Kurt en Robotboy. Milo_kamalani_pann.png|Milo Kamalani en Pepper Ann. 2018-02-10 20.48.01.jpg|Bradley en Grafitos. LEDRV_Pepe.png|Pepe Ramírez en La escuela del rino volador. SDS-Topo.png|El Hombre Topo en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. Cousin Larry adjusting Glasses.jpg|Primo Larry en Kim Possible. A127cd1d.jpg|Hirotaka y también en Kim Possible. Drago JCA.png|Drago (1ª voz) en Las aventuras de Jackie Chan. Lich.png|El Lich en Hora de aventura (TempS 6 - 7). Gavin-long-live-the-royals-79.7.jpg|Gavin Hood en Larga vida a los Royal. Oie 1G1qpxTtyTn5.png|Burnard en Mixels. Turtle-my-friends-tigger-pooh-65.7.jpg|Tortuga en Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh. Irwin_Wade_PSR.jpeg|Irwin Wade en Rescatando al soldado Ryan. Fma-1.jpg|Roy Mustang en Fullmetal Alchemist (película). Tucker_dark_2.jpg|Tucker en ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? (Temps. 3 y 6 - 7). Lizziemcguire(8).png|Ethan Craft en Lizzie McGuire. Lizziemcguire(12).png|Danny Kessler también en Lizzie McGuire. 6958-23275.gif|Scott Malito en Austin Powers: El agente internacional del misterio (redoblaje). Kal-0.jpg|Cal en Halloweentown 2: La venganza de Kalabar. Jenko.jpg|Greg Jenko en Comando Especial y Comando Especial 2. Eddieredmayne_stephen_hawking.jpg|Stephen Hawking en La teoría del todo. Corelli.jpg|Sr. Corelli en Hannah Montana. Ben_Sherman_southland.jpg|Oficial Ben Sherman en Southland. Chicagopdruzek.png|Adam Ruzek en Policías de Chicago. Dr.DerekSheperd.png|Dr. Derek Shepherd en Anatomía según Grey. RobertEncantada.jpg|Robert Philip en Encantada. Oscardiggs.jpg|Oscar Diggs, el mago de Oz (James Franco) en Oz, el poderoso. ELHBT3Alfrid.png|Alfrid en El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug y El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos. shuya.jpg|Shuya Nanahara en la novela Battle Royale. FullMetalJacket5.jpeg|Recluta Leonard Lawrence "Gomer Pyle" en Nacido para matar. Img_10.jpg|Deacon Frost en Blade: Cazador de vampiros. DF3KevinFischer.png|Kevin Fischer en Destino final 3. Channing_magic_mike.jpg|Michael "Magic Mike" Lane en Magic Mike (versión Warner y Netflix). Good Burger Dexter Reed.png|Dexter Reed en Buena Hamburguesa. NickSonComoNiños2.jpg|Nick en Son como niños 2. Bt1999.jpg|Blaine Tuttle en Juegos sexuales. Agent_Sawyer.jpg|Tom Sawyer en La Liga Extraordinaria (versión DVD). Garfield_breckin_meyer.jpg|Jon Arbuckle en las películas de Garfield. MEILnqiS.jpg|Matthew Kidman en La chica de al lado. Luke_DukesdeHazzard.png|Luke Duke en Los Dukes de Hazzard. JonahHilAcep.png|Sherman Schrader III en Aceptados. Super_Can.jpg|Supercan en la película homónima. Aesyklos.jpg|Aesyklos en 300: El nacimiento de un imperio. Sean-1.jpg|Sean (2ª voz) en Anger Management. ScottBraddockJeepers.jpg|Scotty Braddock en Jeepers Creepers 2. Sheldon_hawkes.jpg|Sheldon Hawkes en CSI: New York. SKSpeed.jpg|Speed en Súper escuela de héroes. Bizarro.jpg|Bizarro también en Smallville. Clark_lutor.jpg|Clark Luthor también en Smallville. Nico Harris.jpg|Nico Harris en ¡Qué Onda!. Romeo_Montesco-1996-1a1.jpg|Romeo Montesco en Romeo y Julieta. Danny_x.jpg|Danny Vinyard en Historia americana X. Fergus IC.png|Fergus en Isla Calaca (tanto en español como en inglés). Jorgen Von Strangle.png|Jorgen Von Strangle en La hora poderosa de Jimmmy y Timmy. FrancisFairyOddPArents02.png|Francis también en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy. Images3.jpg|Nick Dean (un ep.) en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. Eric-kim-possible-movie-so-the-drama-24.1.jpg|Eric en Kim Possible la película: Todo un drama. Spyro_005666.jpg|Spyro en Skylanders Giants, Skylanders Swap Force y Spyro Reignited Trilogy LDSVReverseFlash.jpg|Profesor Zoom en Lego DC Super-Villains. WinterSoldierLego.png|James "Bucky" Barnes / Soldado de Invierno en LEGO Avengers. Guapo (Ferdinand).png|Guapo en Olé, el viaje de Ferdinand. Benjamin Bunny.png|Benjamín en Las travesuras de Peter Rabbit. Randall Skeffington ugly amaericans.jpg|Randall Skeffington en Ugly Americans. Butters.png|Butters Stotch en el doblaje mexicano de South Park (primera frase). Tweek pic.png|Tweek Tweak también en el doblaje mexicano de South Park. Moses-character-web-desktop.png|Maxus en Get Blake. Fritz (TLH).png|Fritz en The Loud House. Chip Damage New.png|Chip Damage en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. LavashSP.png|Lavash en La fiesta de las salchichas. Zenigata.png|Inspector Zenigata de Lupin III. Shinnosuke.png|Shinnosuke en Ranma ½ OVA:El dragón de las siete cabezas. Muzo.png|Muso en Inuyasha. Yugo_-_Alita,_Angel_de_Combate.jpg|Yugo en Alita, ángel de combate. Kuragehime shu.jpg|Shu Koibuchi en Princess Jellyfish Cyborg 009 Apolo.png|Apolo en Cyborg 009. SMSSMPúrpura.png|Púrpura en Sailor Moon Super S: El milagro del agujero negro de los sueños. Golden avatar.png|Golden Ball en One-Punch Man. Tsukutsun-tsun-doctor-slump-5.5.jpg|Tsukutsun Tsun en Dr. Slump 2. Bun2.png|Bun en Dragon Ball Z. 250px-Professor Sebastian.png|Profesor Sebastian en Pokémon. Stephanpokemon.png|Stephan en Pokémon: Negro y Blanco. SusumuKurose AICO.jpg|Susumu Kurose en A.I.C.O. Incarnation. Hideomi Iba (STJ).png|Hideomi Iba en Sirius the Jaeger. Tim(adulto) TBB-0.png|Timothy Leslie "Tim" Templeton (adulto) en Un jefe en pañales. Norman_Sing.png|Norman en Sing: Ven y canta. Shark-street-football-foot-2-rue-35344192-500-375.gif|Shark en Fútbol callejero. Billy White in poochini.jpg|Billy en Poochini. Canna53.png|Canapé en Isla de mutantes. Crocker.jpg|Bombedrilo (Crocker) en Jungla sobre ruedas. NormanTES.png|Norman en Tres espías sin límite. Meap.jpg|Meap del Sur en Phineas y Ferb. Morg pyf.jpg|Morg también en Phineas y Ferb. Snapshot - 1.jpg|Deuce Markowitz en El castigado. Replay (SS).jpg|Johnny Morrow / Replay en Static Shock. Darnell.png|Darnell en La princesa y el sapo. MF - MINC.png|Monstruo estornudafuegos en Monster Inc.. Ayudante - MINC.png|Ayudante de Peter "Garras" Ward también en Monster Inc.. Rojo- Cars 1 & 2.png|Rojo en Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas. Nuevo Dueño de Lotso.png|Conductor del camión de la basura en Toy Story 3. Mathurin (Bailarina).jpg|Mathurin en Bailarina. Reggie (Dos pavos en apuros).png|Reggie en Dos pavos en apuros (versión Relativity). LGAL2Superman.png|Superman en La gran aventura LEGO y La gran aventura LEGO 2. Tumblr_inline_npet3qDNFo1tprxrf_400.png|Chuck en Mamá ¡soy un pez!. Alex_Abrax.png|Alex en Mini-Piratas: Viajando por el tiempo. The-pirate-with-gout-the-pirates-band-of-misfits-62.6.jpg|Pirata con Gota en ¡Piratas! Una loca aventura. Elephant-the-emoji-movie-8.46.jpg|Elefante en Emoji: La película. TBoneCliffordPelicula.jpg|Colmillo en Clifford, el gran perro colorado: La película. Gato-con-botas.jpg|Gato con Botas en Las aventuras del Gato con Botas. Duvett14.png|Duvett en El jardín de Clarilú. Bill d.png|Bill Dickey en Bienvenidos a Eltingville. Reading-fairy-tinker-bell-and-the-secret-of-the-wings-55.9.jpg|Bibliotecario en Tinker Bell y el secreto de las hadas. Gratrok.png|Gratrok en Marcus Level. MV5BNjA0MTU2NDY3MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDU4ODkzMzE@. V1 .jpg|Es la voz habitual de Jake Gyllenhaal. Tobey maguire.jpg|También es la voz habitual de Tobey Maguire. Rupert Grint 2013.jpg|Voz recurrente de Rupert Grint. Michael-Pitt-Wallpaper.jpg|Voz recurrente de Michael Pitt. BenMcKenziE.jpg|Voz recurrente de Ben McKenzie. Ben_Savage.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Ben Savage. Josh Hartnett 2016-05.jpg|Voz recurrente de Josh Hartnett. 0c7b148843015570dace81f3fb12cdc7.jpg|Voz recurrente de Tom Welling. LeonardoDiCaprio.jpg|Leonardo DiCaprio, otro actor que ha doblado habitualmente. Orlando_Brown.jpg|Voz recurrente de Orlando Brown. Channing Tatum 2016-02.jpg|Ha doblado frecuentemente a Channing Tatum en algunas de sus películas. thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|right|Por Eduardo454. thumb|230px|Algunos de sus personajes. thumb|230px|Los personajes más conocidos del actor en animes y caricaturas. thumb|230px|right thumb|230px|Luis Daniel Ramírez con [[Gaby Willer, Eduardo Garza, Isabel Martiñón, Liliana Barba, Patricia Acevedo y Mario Castañeda en ExpoAnime Tour Mangamundo.]] |thumb|right|230px|Luis Daniel Ramírez participa en un pequeño montaje de la película Spiderman un nuevo universo, adaptado a la primera trilogía del personaje. Luis Daniel Ramírez (nacido en México, D. F. México, 29 de noviembre de 1979) es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano, así como dueño de un negocio de computación. Es uno de los actores de doblaje más admirados por el publico. Está casado con la actriz de doblaje Mariana Ortiz y es padre de la también actriz de doblaje Verania Ortiz. Es conocido como la voz de Peter Parker en las películas y algunas series animadas de El Hombre Araña, también por ser la voz de Ed en la serie animada Ed, Edd y Eddy, Numero 2 en KND: Los chicos del barrio, Duque en Johnny Test y por dar voz a Ron Weasley desde la tercera película en la saga de Harry Potter, también a Max Goof, hijo de Goofy desde Goofy, la película. Entre otros de sus papeles conocidos se encuentran Ryan Atwood (Ben McKenzie) en The O.C., Touya Kinomoto en Sakura Card Captors y Sakura Card Captor: Clear Card, Keiichi Morisato en ¡Oh, mi diosa!, Horo Horo en Shaman King, Jun Aoi en Martian Successor Nadesico: El príncipe de la oscuridad, Angemon y Davis Motomiya en Digimon, Hyoga de Cisne en la versión de TV en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades, Jaller en Bionicle: La Máscara de la Luz, Clark Kent (Tom Welling) en Smallville, la segunda voz de Leonardo en Las Tortugas Ninja (2003), Las Tortugas Ninja II (redoblaje) y Las Tortugas Ninja (2007) (versión videomax), Puerquísimo Chancho en La casa de los dibujos, Shion de Aries en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido y la 3ª voz de Krilin en la franquicia de Dragon Ball. Él comúnmente da voz a adolescentes u hombres jóvenes y adultos. Sus inicios en el doblaje se dieron en los estudios de Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A a los 11 años de edad. Actualmente, es dueño de la empresa Lola MX. Filmografía Películas Jake Gyllenhaal * Quentin Beck / Misterio en Spider-Man: Lejos de casa (2019) * John Morris en The Sisters Brothers (2018) * Jerry Brinson en Wildlife (2018) * Dr. David Jordan en Life: Vida inteligente (2017) * Senador Howard Birdwell en Accidental Love (2015) * Scott Fischer en Everest (2015) * Billy Hope en Revancha (2015) * Louis Bloom en Primicia mortal (2014) * Detective Loki en Prisioneros (2013) * Colter Stevens en Source Code (2011) * Príncipe Dastan en El principe de persia: Las arenas del tiempo (2010) * Douglas Freeman en El sospechoso (2007) * Robert Graysmith en Zodíaco (2007) * Jack Twist en Secreto en la montaña (2005) * Sam Hall en El día después de mañana (2004) Channing Tatum * Tequila en Kingsman: El círculo dorado (2017) * Jimmy Logan en La estafa de los Logan (2017) * Burt Gurney en ¡Salve, César! (2016) * Jody en Los 8 más odiados (2015) * Michael "Magic Mike" Lane en Magic Mike XXL (2015) * Caine Wise en El destino de Júpiter (2015) * Greg Jenko en Comando Especial 2 (2014) * John Cale en La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) * Capitán Duke Hauser en G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) * Michael "Magic Mike" Lane en Magic Mike (2012) * Greg Jenko en Comando Especial (2012) * Jake en 10 años (2011) * Duke/Conrad S. Hauser en G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) Tobey Maguire * Henry Wheeler (adulto) en Aires de esperanza (2013) * Dr. Jeff Lang en Los pequeños detalles (2011) * Peter Parker / El Hombre Araña en El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) * Patrick Tully en Intriga en Berlín (2006) * Peter Parker / El Hombre Araña en El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) * Peter Parker / El Hombre Araña en El Hombre Araña (2002) * James Leer en Loco fin de semana (2000) * Jake Roedel en Cabalgando con el diablo (1999) * Harvey Stern en Los secretos de Harry (1997) James Franco * Jacob Branson en Alien Covenant (2017) * Ben Briggs en Caballos salvajes (2015) * Oscar Diggs/El Mago de Oz en Oz, el poderoso (2013) * David en Comer, rezar, amar (2010) * Saul Silver en Piña express (2008) * Joey en City by the Sea (2002) * Chris Campbell en La chica de mis sueños (2000) Michael Pitt * Larry en Seven Psychopaths (2012) * Paul en Juegos macabros (2008) * Hervé Joncour en Retrato de amor (2007) * Blake en Last Days (2005) * Finton Coin en La aldea (2004) * Justin Pendleton en Cálculo mortal (2002) * John Coleridge en Descubriendo a Forrester (2000) Giovanni Ribisi * Oficial Conway Keeler en Fuerza antigángster (2013) * John en Perdidos en Tokio (2003) * Seth Davis en Ambición peligrosa (2000) * Peter Cochran en The Mod Squad (1999) * Daniel McMann en Aprendiendo a vivir (1999) * Irving Wade en Rescatando al soldado Ryan (1998) Rupert Grint * Ron Weasley en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 (2011) * Ron Weasley en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) * Ron Weasley en Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) * Ron Weasley en Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix (2007) * Ron Weasley en Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (2005) * Ron Weasley en Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban (2004) Leonardo DiCaprio * Cobb en El origen (2010) (tráiler) * Howard Hughes en El aviador (2004) (versión Miramax) * Amsterdam Vallon en Pandillas de Nueva York (2002) * Romeo Montesco en Romeo y Julieta (1996) * Hank en La sangre que nos une (1996) (Redoblaje) * Arnie Grape en ¿Quién ama a Gilbert Grape? (1993) Casey Affleck * Robert Ford en El asesinato de Jesse James por el cobarde Robert Ford (2007) * Virgil Malloy en Ahora son 13 (2007) * Chris en El último beso (2006) * Virgil Malloy en La nueva gran estafa (2004) * Virgil Malloy en La gran estafa (2001) * Morgan en Mente indomable (1997) Josh Hartnett * El hombre en La ciudad del pecado (2005) * Sgto. Matt Eversman en La caída del Halcón Negro (2001) * Hugo Goulding en O (2001) (redoblaje) * Danny Walker en Pearl Harbor (2001) * Tom en Ricos, casados e infieles (2001) * John Tate en Halloween H20 (1998) Barry Watson * Pax en My Future Boyfriend (2011) * Chris en El Chateau Meroux (2011) * Tim Jensen en Boogeyman: El nombre del miedo (2005) * Dave/Daisy en Curvas Peligrosas (2002) * Luke Turner en Lección mortal (1999) David Krumholtz * Schwartzberg en Camino duro: La historia de Dewey Cox (2007) * Michael Eckman en 10 cosas que odio de ti (1999) * Yussel en Liberty Heights (1999) * Joel Glicker en Los locos Addams II (1993) Breckin Meyer * Jon en Garfield 2 (2006) * Ray Peyton Jr. en Herbie: A toda marcha (2005) * Jon en Garfield: La película (2004) * Greg Randazzo en Estudio 54 (1998) Emile Hirsch * Diego en Bienvenido al mundo (2012) * Billy en Bienvenido a Woodstock (2009) * Matthew Kidman en La chica de al lado (2004) Jonah Hill * Aaron Green en ¿Cómo sobrevivir a un rockero? (2010) * Frank Fawcett en The Invention of Lying (2009) * Sherman Schrader en Aceptados (2006) Stephen Dorff * Johnny Marco en Somewhere, en un rincón del corazón (2010) * Deacon Frost en Blade: Cazador de vampiros (1998) * Stuart Sutcliffe en Backbeat: El inicio de Los Beatles (1994) Joel Moore * Dr. Norm Spellman en Avatar (2009) * Bardo en El arte de la seducción (2006) * Owen Dittman en Pelotas en juego (2004) Scott Speedman * Michael Corvin en Inframundo: La evolución (2006) * Don en La vida sin mi (2003) * Michael Corvin en Inframundo (2003) Ryan Merriman * Kevin Fischer en Destino final 3 (2006) * Myles Barton en Halloween Resurrección (2002) * Adam Eddington en Un aro de luz sin fin (2001) Joshua Jackson * Wade Buckley en Bobby (2006) * Blaine Tuttle en Juegos sexuales (1999) * Pacey Witter en Los Muppets en el espacio (1999) Diego Luna * Javier Suárez en Baile Caliente: Noches de Havana (2004) * Enrique Cruz en La terminal (2004) * Rodrigo en Criminal (2004) Shawn Hatosy * Joe Soshack en La temporada ganadora (2004) * Duffy en 11:14 - Hora de morir (2003) * Stan Rosado en Aulas peligrosas (1998) John Krasinski * Jack Silva en 13 horas: Los soldados secretos de Bengasi (2016) * John "Woody" Woodside en Bajo el mismo cielo (2015) Noel Fisher * Miguel Ángel en Tortugas Ninja 2: Fuera de las sombras (2016) * Miguel Ángel en Tortugas Ninja (2014) Nick Frost * Bill Whilmsley en Negocios fuera de control (2015) * Danny Butterman en Hot Fuzz: Super Policías (2007) Charlie Hunnam * Dr. Alan McMichael en La cumbre escarlata (2015) * Nicholas Nickleby en Nicholas Nickleby (2002) Ryan Gage * Alfrid en El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (2014) * Alfrid en El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug (2013) Eddie Redmayne * Stephen Hawking en La teoría del todo (2014) * Marius Pontmercy en Los miserables (2012) Nick Swardson * Nick en Son como niños 2 (2013) * Mocha en Los más buscados de Malibú (2003) Columbus Short * Linwood "Pooch" Porteous en Los perdedores (2010) * DJ Williams en Baile urbano (2007) Patrick Dempsey * Harrison Copeland en Día de los enamorados (2010) * Robert Philip en Encantada (2007) Tom Welling * Clark Kent en Smallville: Absolute Justice (2010) * Nick Castle en Terror en la niebla (2006) Rob Brown * Ernie Davis en The Express (2008) * Jamal Wallas en Descubriendo a Forrester (2000) Danny McBride * Martin en La mujer de mis pesadillas (2007) * Bust-Ass en Las niñas de verdad (2003) Jason Lee * Supercan en Supercan (2007) * Jack Withrowe en Las estafadoras (2001) Jason Biggs * Charlie Cooper en Rescate en la Antártida (2006) * Arthur Brickman en Padre soltero (2004) Joey Zimmerman * Dylan Piper en Regreso a Halloweentown (2006) * Dylan Piper en Preparatoria Halloween (2004) Anthony Anderson * Mahalik en Scary Movie 4 (2006) (versión DVD) * Stan en Leyenda urbana 2 (2000) Jay Hernandez * Paxton en Hostal (2005) (versión Paramount) * Brian Chavez en Juego de viernes por la noche (2004) Rupert Friend * Sr. Wickham en Orgullo y prejuicio (2005) * Billy Downs en The Libertine (2004) Justin Timberlake * Joshua Pollack en Edison (2005) * Jason Sharpe en Comportamiento modelo (2000) Nick Cannon * Scott en ¿Bailamos? (2004) * Alvin Johnson en El amor no cuesta nada (2003) Shawn Roberts * Zachary Lundt en Éramos los Mulvaneys (2002) * Chico fumando en Get Over It (2001) Ethan Suplee * Louie Lastik en Duelo de titanes (2000) * Cale en Oasis de fantasía (1998) Peter Facinelli * Bob Walker en El gran Kahuna (1999) * Terrell Lee Lusk en Dancer, Texas (1998) Zachery Ty Bryan * Eric en Carrie 2: La ira (1999) * Sam en Con todo el corazón (1997) Brad Renfro * Todd Bowden en El aprendiz (1998) * Erik en La cura (1995) Skeet Ulrich * Vincent Lopiano en Mejor... imposible (1997) * Billy Lomis en Scream (1996) (redoblaje) Otros * Yon-Rogg (Jude Law) en Capitana Marvel (2019) * Chris North (Jeff Hephner) en Matar o morir (2018) * Bill Anderson joven (Josh Dylan) en Mamma Mia! Vamos otra vez (2018) * Benjamin (Colin Moody) en Las travesuras de Peter Rabbit (2018) * Roy Mustang (Dean Fujioka) en Fullmetal Alchemist (2018) * Jugador X (Michael Cera) en Apuesta maestra (2017) * Steve Trevor (Chris Pine) en Mujer Maravilla (2017) * José (Vincent Walsh) en El mesías (2016) * Joel (Sam Richardson) en Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina (2016) * Kyle Budwell (Jack O'Connell) en El maestro del dinero (2016) * Vince (Andrew Elvis Miller) en Catástrofe inminente (2015) * Tony Miranne (Édgar Ramírez) en Joy: El nombre del éxito (2015) * Christopher Jones (Hill Harper) en La verdad oculta (2015) * DJ Yella (Neil Brown, Jr.) en Straight Outta Compton (2015) * Victor Von Frankenstein (James McAvoy) en Victor Frankenstein (2015) * Guillermo Gomez (Al Vicente) / Jawn (Garrett Kruithof) en Un tipo rudo 3 (2015) * Alan Turing (Benedict Cumberbatch) en El código enigma (2014) * Stuart Pritchard (Stephen Merchant) en Hola chicas (2014) * Harry Burnstow (Jeremy Irvine) en La dama de negro 2: El ángel de la muerte (2014) (tráiler) * Perducas (Eduardo Noriega) en La Bella y la Bestia (2014) * Detective Clarkin (Eric Ladin) en Annabelle (2014) * Jon Julius "J.J." Maguire (Aaron Paul) en Mejor otro día (2014) * Richard (Pilou Asbæk) en Lucy (2014) * Especialista (Jared Keeso) en Godzilla (2014) * Joe Peck (Ramon Rodriguez) en Need for Speed: La película (2014) * Voces adicionales en Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno (2014) * Peter Quill/Star-Lord (Chris Pratt) en Guardianes de la galaxia (2014) (tráiler) * Aesyklos (Hans Matheson) en 300: El nacimiento de un imperio (2014) * Morodian (Joseph Fiennes) en El inventor de juegos (2014) (tráiler) * Voces adicionales en Código sombra: Jack Ryan (2014) * Victor (Simon Delaney) en Una familia numerosa (2013) * Max Vandenburg (Ben Schnetzer) en Ladrona de libros (2013) * Sam Coulson (Anthony Mackie) en El quinto poder (2013) * Esclavo en velorio en 12 años esclavo (2013) (versión 20th Century Fox) * El abogado (Michael Fassbender) en El abogado del crimen (2013) * Doctor Gravity (Donald Faison) en Kick-Ass 2 (2013) * David (Shiloh Fernandez) en Posesión infernal (2013) * Elfo Mickey (Dana Michael Woods) en Hércules salva la Navidad (2012) * Benedick (Alexis Denisof) en Mucho ruido y pocas nueces (2012) * Steve Butler (Matt Damon) en La tierra prometida (2012) * Edward McPherson (Christopher Evan Welch) en Lincoln (2012) * Craig (Reece Thompson) en Las ventajas de ser invisible (2012) * Lord of Da Bling (Brandon Mychal Smith) en Let It Shine (2012) * Thresh (Dayo Okeniyi) en Los juegos del hambre (2012) * Sven Solbach (Ken Duken) en La otra Kathrin (2012) * Mike "The Situation" Sorrentino en Los tres chiflados (2012) * Declan "Winky" Hall (Leslie Odom Jr.) en Red Tails (2012) * Nick LaDuca (Dustin Milligan) en Terror en lo profundo (2011) * Leonid Lisenker (Ivan Shvedoff) en Misión imposible: Protocolo fantasma (2011) * Gus Orviston (Zach Gilford) en El cauce de mi vida (2010) * Tom McDevon (Josh Duhamel) en Los románticos (2010) * Ethan Belfrage (Cary Elwes) en Prácticamente muertos (2010) * Gerald "Stone" Creeson (Edward Norton) en Stone (2010) * Voces diversas en Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) * Chris Nadeau (Keanu Reeves) en Las vidas privadas de Pippa Lee (2009) * Munch (Barret Hackney) en Adventureland (2009) * Marshall "Lube" Lubeski (Brandon Hardesty) en American Pie 7: La guía del amor (2009) * Ben (Oliver James) en Sin rumbo 2: El llamado de la naturaleza (2009) * Lupo (Morgan Benoit) en El reino prohibido (2008) * Lloyd (Nate Torrence) en Bruce & Lloyd: Fuera de control (2008) * Ken (Mars Callahan) en Amor? (2007) * Mike Stempt (Ben McKenzie) en 88 minutos (2007) * Wilson Bolosan (Craig Hall) en 30 días de noche (2007) * Eragon (Ed Speleers) en Eragon (2006) * Eric (Matt Bomer) en La masacre de Texas: El comienzo (2006) * Cobey (Shahine Ezell) en Driftwood: el secreto (2006) * Rick (Marcus Coloma) en Chicas materiales (2006) * Chase Collins (Sebastian Stan) en Pacto infernal (2006) * Dana Matherson (Eric Phillips) en Salvando al señor Búho (2006) * Vel (Kett Turton) en Firewall (2006) * Danny (David Alpay) en El hombre del año (2006) * Brock Kelley (Jason McLeod) en Desafiando a los Gigantes (2006) * Kuroda (Masao Osawa) en Venganza en el Sol Naciente (2005) * Mouse (Max McCabe) en Tierra de los muertos (2005) * Bud McNulty (Jonathan Bennett) en Más barato por docena 2 (2005) * Luke Duke (Johnny Knoxville) en Los Dukes de Hazzard (2005) * Rob Donovan (Shawn Ashmore) en Aprendiz de detective (2005) * Jeremy Craft (Jason Schwartzman) en La chica del mostrador (2005) (versión Touchstone) * Spencer (Jake Abel) en Voluntad de hielo (2005) * Wade (Jared Padalecki) en La casa de cera (2005) * Bo (Milo Ventimiglia) en La marca de la bestia (2005) * Robert (Mathieu Kassovitz) en Munich(2005) * Tony Alva (Victor Rasuk) en Los amos de Dogtown (2005) * Voces adicionales en Agua turbia (2005) * Noah Calhoun (Ryan Gosling) en Diario de una pasión (2004) (redoblaje) * Jimmy Connelly (Orlando Bloom) en Kid puños de calcio (2004) * Lou (Josh Charles) en Saliendo con otros (2004) * William Travis (Patrick Wilson) en El Álamo (2004) * Cynric (Til Schweiger) en El Rey Arturo (2004) * Tyler (Eric Johnson) en Feroz 2 (2004) * Voces adicionales en Milagro en la cancha (2003) * Dave Navarro en Pequeñas grandes amigas (2003) * Simon Cotton (Henry Thomas) en Prisión del alma (2003) * Lou (William Lee Scott) en Identidad (2003) * Evan Lewis (David Paetkau) en Destino final 2 (2003) * Reggie (Dennis Greene) en Bad Boys II (2003) * Guardiamarina Calamy (Max Benitz) en Capitán de mar y guerra: La costa más lejana del mundo (2003) * Ricky "Zig-Zag" (Max Kasch) en El misterio de los excavadores (2003) * Tom Sawyer (Shane West) en La Liga Extraordinaria (2003) (versión DVD) * Frankie (Orlando Brown) en El concurso del millón (2003) * Adolescente del museo #1 (Glen Curtis) en X-Men 2 (2003) * Noah (Martin Henderson) en El aro (2002) * Dean (Clayne Crawford) en Un amor para recordar (2002) * Numerabis (Jamel Debbouze) en Astérix y Obélix: Misión Cleopatra (2002) * Jake (Eric Christian Olsen) en Este cuerpo no es mío (2002) * Eric (Jay Michael Ferguson) en En lo profundo del Lago Ness (2002) * Sing "Pierna de Acero" (Stephen Chow) en Shaolin Soccer (2001) * Matt (Wes Bentley) en Jamás morirás (2001) * Jerry Welbach (Brad Pitt) en La mexicana (2001) * Jeffrey (Matt McGrath) en Fiesta de aniversario (2001) * Andrew Stone (Eric Lively) en Una lección de perdón (2001) * Henry Newman (David Hyde Pierce) en Wet Hot American Summer (2001) * Sniper (Raymond Cruz) en Día de entrenamiento (2001) * Massimo (Justin Chambers) en Experta en bodas (2001) * Cal (Daniel Kountz) en Halloweentown 2: La venganza de Kalabar (2001) * Príncipe John (Sean Maguire) en El príncipe encantado (2001) * Robby (Kid Rock) en Las aventuras de Joe el sucio (2001) * Danny (Michael Bower) en Evolución (2001) * Tod Waggner (Chad Donella) en Destino final (2000) * Guía turístico (Erik Jensen) en El libro de las sombras: La bruja de Blair 2 (2000) * Shuya Nanahara (Tatsuya Fujiwara) en Battle Royale (2000) * Chris (Thomas Sadoski) en Un perdedor con suerte (2000) * Kelley Morse (Chris Klein) en Aquí en la Tierra (2000) * Barry Manilow (Tom Green) en Viaje censurado (2000) * Seth Abrahams (Topher Grace) en Traffic (2000) * Bobby Prince (Jon Abrahams) en Scary Movie (2000) * Tumbler (Scott Caan) en 60 segundos (2000) * Voces diversas en 102 dálmatas (2000) * Lex (Giuseppe Andrews) en Rockeros rebeldes (1999) * Pnub (Elden Henson) en El diablo metió la mano (1999) * Ricky (Eion Bailey) en El club de la pelea (1999) * Zack Siler (Freddie Prinze, Jr.) en Ella es así (1999) * Quentin Wilson (Chris Owen) en Cielo de octubre (1999) * Elfo Frizzy (Leroy Thompson) en El niño que salvó la Navidad (1998) * Samuel "Rocky" Douglas Jr. (Mathew Botuchis) en 3 ninjas: Mediodía en la Megamontaña (1998) * Danny Vinyard (Edward Furlong) en Historia americana X (1998) * Russ Deacon (Anthony Starke) en 18 otra vez (1998) (redoblaje) * Andy Effkin (Tobias Mehleren) en Perturbados (1998) (doblaje original) * Frostie Frost (Tom Guiry) en Entre nosotras (1998) * Tim LaFlour (Matthew Lillard) en El loco superdotado (1998) (doblaje original) * Tyrell (Mekhi Phifer) en Todavía sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado (1998) * Gump (Robin Dunne) en El gran golpe (1998) * Voces diversas en Desayunando con Einstein (1998) * Mimi-Siku (Sam Huntington) en De jungla en jungla (1997) * Dexter Reed (Kenan Thompson) en Buena Hamburguesa (1997) * Nick (Johnny Green) en 8 días a la semana (1997) * Scott Malito (Seth Green) en Austin Powers: El agente internacional del misterio (1997) (redoblaje) * Spud Spiller (Raymond Pickard) en Mis pequeños inquilinos (1997) (doblaje original) * Phil Stevens (Omar Epps) en Scream 2 (1997) (redoblaje) * Sandy Ricks (Elijah Wood) en Flipper (1996) (doblaje original) * Josiah (Brandon Kleyla) en Los niños del maíz: La reunión (1996) * Lorenzo Shakes (niño) (Joseph Perrino) en Los hijos de la calle (1996) (doblaje original) * Tommy MacKenzie (Kevin McKidd) en Trainspotting (1996) * Sean Barnes (Vincent Kartheiser) en Alaska (1996) * Grover Beindorf (Kyle Howard) en Arresto a domicilio (1996) * Brian Grant (Graham Sack) en Las travesuras de Dunston (1996) * Kyle (Donnie Jeffcoat) en El mejor de los deseos (1996) * Calvin Fuller (Thomas Ian Nicholas) en Un adolescente en la corte del rey Arturo (1995) * Xander (Sam Horrigan) en La montaña embrujada (1995) * Dog (Ryan Bollman) en La historia sin fin III (1994) * Zack Dell (Andrew Keegan) en Campamento Perdido (1994) * Wilbert Daniels (Scott Weinger) en El perro lanudo (1994) * Thomas (Charles Miller) en Un simple mortal (1994) * Tony (Michael Maccarone) en Ricky Ricón (1994) * Steve Whitney (Shane Meier) en André (1994) * Bill (Jason Dohring) en Un asesino entre nosotros (1994) * Spot Conlon (Gabriel Damon) en Voceadores (1992) * Voces adicionales en Supercop (1992) * Harry Havemeyer (Nicholas Sadler) en Perfume de mujer (1992) * Todd Anderson (Ethan Hawke) en La sociedad de los poetas muertos (1989) (redoblaje) * Lawrence "Gomer Pyle" Lawrence (Vincent D'Onofrio) en Nacido para matar (1987) * Soldado Ricco Frost (Ricco Ross) en Alien: El regreso (1986) (redoblaje) * Barry Lyndon/Redmond Barry (Ryan O'Neal) en Barry Lyndon (1975) (redoblaje) Anime Mayumi Tanaka * Krilin (saga de Buu) / Yajirobe (2ª voz) en Dragon Ball Z * Krilin (joven, flasbacks) en Dragon Ball GT * Yajirobe (2ª voz) en Dragon Ball Z Kai * Yajirobe en Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales * Yajirobe / Yajirobe del futuro en Dragon Ball Super Tomokazu Seki * Touya Kinomoto en Sakura Card Captors * Tōji Suzuhara en Neon Genesis Evangelion (redoblaje) * Sanzō en Monkey Typhoon * Touya Kinomoto en Sakura Card Captor: Clear Card Nobutoshi Hayashi * Jean Paul Arnoul en Cyborg 009 * Brad Van Darn en Pokémon: Los campeones de la Liga Johto * Camus de Acuario en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de DVD) Ryō Horikawa * Vegeta (niño) en Dragon Ball Z * Vegeta Jr. en Dragon Ball GT * Vegeta (niño) en Dragon Ball Super Hiroaki Miura * Hyoga de Cisne en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno (Versión de TV) * Hyoga de Cisne en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos (Versión de TV) Junichi Suwabe * Van Argiano en Blood+ * Shu Koibuchi en Princess Jellyfish Kappei Yamaguchi * Gulliver Toscani en Gulliver Boy * Yugo en Alita ángel de combate Kentarō Itō * Gran Jefe en Hamtaro * Richard Tex Tex en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 Kenyū Horiuchi * Dohko de Libra (joven) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de TV) * Dohko de Libra en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de oro Masami Kikuchi * Keiichi Morisato en Las aventuras de las Mini Diosas * Keiichi Morisato en ¡Oh, mi diosa! Miwa Matsumoto * Angemon/Magnangemon en Digimon: Digital Monsters * Pegasusmon/Angemon/Magnangemon en Digimon 02 Otros * Davis Motomiya en Digimon 02 * Horokeu Usui "Horo Horo" en Shaman King * Giru / Oob / Poperu (chico que sale con Pan, ep. 1) en Dragon Ball GT *Oob en Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales * Pegaso/Elliot en Sailor Moon SuperS * Taikun en Soul Hunter * IR en Corrector Yui * Duke Devlin / Espa Roba / Weevil Underwood (ep. 56) en Yu-Gi-Oh! * Benjamín en Gol * Hiead Gner en Candidato de la diosa * Hikoichi Aida / Osamu Takamiya en Slam Dunk * Hayato Shindo (últimos tres episodios) en La máquina del tiempo (anime) * Hyoga de Cisne / Argethi de Heracles (Santuario) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de TV) * Shion de Aries en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido * Takeshi "Gigante" Goda / Robot Clonador / Voces adicionales en Doraemon * Takeshi "Gigante" Goda en Doraemon (2005) * Angemon / Karatenmon / Piddomon / HolyAngemon (digi-tarjeta) en Digimon Fusion * Arashi / Dan (un ep.) / Capitán Todoroki en Naruto * Apolo / Shinichi Ibaraki / Voces adicionales en Cyborg 009 * Chisen Rikaku en Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros * Bun en Dragon Ball Z * Tsukutsun Tsun en Dr. Slump 2 * Muzo en Inuyasha *Golden Ball en One-Punch Man * Niño tenista (Ep. 14) en Sailor Moon * Dave en MegaMan NT Warrior * Carlos Santana en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 * Kite Tenjo / Voces adicionales en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal * Pietro de Bloodeau "Pete" en Cazafantasmas Mikami * Ishiro (Ep. 45) en Kitaro * Dabdab en Sally * Príncipe Yamato en Bikkuriman * Hairadee / Elico en Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Sisma / Ali Babá (hombre) en Bucky en busca del mundo cero * Andreas en Pokémon: Los campeones de la Liga Johto * Profesor Sebastian en Pokémon: La búsqueda del maestro * Stephan en Pokémon: Negro y Blanco * Novu Moru en B-Daman Crossfire * Picko en Dante: El señor de los demonios * Susumu Kurose en A.I.C.O. Incarnation * Hideomi Iba en Sirius the Jaeger Series animadas Ashley Brown * Pepe Ramírez en La escuela del rino volador * Bradley en Grafitos Phil LaMarr * Hermes Conrad en Futurama (Temps. 5 - 7) * Shnooky en Invasor Zim * Vinnie en Kim Possible * Delfinio en Mi compañero de clase es un mono Dee Bradley Baker * Billy en Poochini * Jonny Quest en Harvey Birdman, abogado Tom Kenny * Serpiente (2ª voz) en Las chicas superpoderosas * Primo Kyle en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo Tony Hawk * Él mismo en Los Simpson (Ep. 302) * Él mismo en Toma dos con Phineas y Ferb Rob Paulsen * Boomer (1ª voz) en Las chicas superpoderosas * Atchan en Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Otros * Ed en Ed, Edd y Eddy * Peter Parker / El Hombre Araña en El espectacular Hombre Araña * Peter Parker / El Hombre Araña en El Hombre Araña: la serie * Jonny Quest en Las increíbles aventuras de Jonny Quest * Leonardo (2ª voz) en Tortugas Ninja * Fritz en The Loud House * Número 2 (Guillermo "Memo" González Jr.) en KND: Los chicos del barrio * Chris Griffin en Padre de familia (desde 4ª temporada) * Sr. Bigotes en Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes * Puerquísimo Chancho en La casa de los dibujos * Larry (2ª voz) / Agosto en KaBlam! * Shane Flinty / Ryan Sheckler en ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? * Verminious Snaptrap en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto * Taz en Los pequeños Looney Tunes * Pluto en Mickey Mouse * Gato con botas en Las aventuras del Gato con Botas * Duque en Johnny Test * Pupert Pesky en Maggie, una mosca con onda * Juan Ocholo en Descontrol * Terry Bates / Greg Corbin (algunos episodios) en Un agente de familia * El Calamago en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad * Jamez con Z en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios * Tweek y Butters Stotch en South Park (doblaje mexicano) * Shunk Wugga en Invasor Zim * Primo Larry / Chico en cine / Ron Rigger / Voces adicionales en Kim Possible * Norman en Tres espías sin límite * Canape / Aperitiv en Isla de mutantes * Juan sin Miedo (Ep. 5) / Rey Ínkubu (Ep. 49) en Las tres mellizas * Waffle en Catscratch * Tortuga en Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh * Sergio Billavas Kane en Súper Sergio * Kakum en Kassai y Leuk * Keoni Makani en Rocket Power * Danny (2ª voz) en Las locuras de Andy * Randalf Skeffington en Ugly Americans * Burnard en Mixels * Meap del Sur (Jeff Foxworthy) (Ep. 154) / Morg en Phineas y Ferb * El Lich (Temp. 6ª) / Caballero Rata en Hora de aventura * Guerrero Macho en El increíble mundo de Gumball * Wally Tharah (aborigen) / Voces adicionales en Un show más * Maxus en Get Blake * Gavin Hood en Larga vida a los Royal * Teebo en Los Ewoks (redoblaje) * Nicolai / Voces adicionales en Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Chip Damage en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes * Fritz en The Loud House * Nick Dean (un ep.) en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio * William "Bill" Dickey en Bienvenidos al Club Eltingville * Bombedrilo (Crocker) en Jungla sobre ruedas * Hombre Topo en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes * Drago (1a aparición) en Las aventuras de Jackie Chan * Voces adicionales en La familia Proud * Voces adicionales en Daria * Voces adicionales en Ardilla Miedosa * Voces adicionales en Kappa Mikey * Presidente Linkong / Leonard Hofstader / The Miz / Gustavo Rocque / Wayne Brady / Horton / Voces adicionales en MAD (Temp. 4) Cortos/Especiales animados *Policía de juguete en Toy Story Toons: Fiesta Saurus Rex Series de televisión Falk Hentschel * Carter Hall/Hombre Halcón en Flash * Carter Hall/Hombre Halcón en Flecha * Carter Hall/Hombre Halcón en Leyendas del mañana Adrian R'Mante * Esteban Ramírez en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción * Esteban Ramírez en Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo Ben McKenzie * Ryan Atwood en O.C. Vidas ajenas * Oficial Ben Sherman en Southland Ben Savage * Cory Matthews (2ª voz) en Aprendiendo a vivir * Cory Matthews (1ª voz) en El mundo de Riley Brandon Mychal Smith * Él mismo (algunos eps.) en Jugando por el mundo * Nico Harris en ¡Qué Onda! Chad Michael Murray * Jack Thompson en Agente Carter * Lucas Scott en Hermanos rebeldes Greg Baker * Burger Pitt en Estoy en la banda * Sr. Collegi en Hannah Montana Yoshi Sudarso * Koda / Dino Charge Ranger Azul en Power Rangers: Dino Charge (2015-2016) * Koda / Dino Charge Ranger Azul en Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel (Eps. 9 - 10) (2018) Otros * Daniel Glass (Rupert Grint) en Sick Note: Baja por enfermedad (2017 - presente) * Adam Ruzek en Policías de Chicago (2014-presente) * Zoroaster (Gregg Chillin) en Los demonios de Da Vinci (2013-presente) * Virox (Kevin Harty) en Power Rangers: Megaforce (2013) * Paul Wescourt (Jamie Bamber) en Rizzoli y Isles (Temp. 5, ep. 13) (2015) * Jason Stackhouse (Ryan Kwanten) en True Blood: Sangre Verdadera (eps. 78-80) (2014) * Sean Klitzner en PrankStars (2011-2012) * Clark Kent / Bizarro / Clark Luthor (Tom Welling) en Smallville (2001-2011) * Alaric Saltzman (Matthew Davis) en Diarios de vampiros * Calvino (David Alpay) en Los Borgia (2011-presente) * Enrique VIII (Jonathan Rhys Meyers) en Los Tudor (2007-2010) (doblaje original mexicano) *Scott Rosson (Chris Riggi) en Chica indiscreta (2009) * Ralph (Giovanni Ribisi) en Mi nombre es Earl (2005-2008) * Wyatt Halliwell (adulto) (Wes Ramsey) en Hechiceras (Temp. 7) * Dr. Derek Shepherd (Patrick Dempsey) en Anatomía según Grey (2006 - presente) * Aspartmay (Jack Black) en ICarly * Lost ** Jin-Soo Kwon (Daniel Dae Kim) (2005-2010) ** Marc Silverman (Zack Ward) (Temp. 1, ep. 20) * Eddie Thomas en Es tan Raven (2003-2007) * Joey en Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place (2007-2009) * Ethan Ward (Dustin Milligan) en 90210 (2008-2009) * Soldado Hoobler en Banda de Hermanos (2002) * El mentalista ** Russell Bigelow (Eugene Byrd) (Temp. 2, ep. 22) ** Marshal Gorman (Daniel Travis) (Temp. 3, ep 14) (2011) ** Derek (Van Hansis) (Temp. 4, ep. 8) * Ethan Craft en Lizzie McGuire * Brandon Merrell (Kevin Zegers) en Doctor House * Michael Gerard en Gilmore Girls * Ferguson Darling (2ª voz) en Clarissa lo explica todo * Mágico Joel en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente (2002) * Estudiante de medicina / Dr. Michael Gallant (Sharif Atkins) en E.R. Sala de urgencias (Temps. 8 - 12) * Dr. Sheldon Hawkes (Hill Harper) en CSI: New York * Stuart Pritchard (Stephen Merchant) en Hola chicas * Henry Parker (Michael Pitt) en Dawson's Creek (1999-2000) * Tucker (Daniel DeSanto) en ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? (1994, 1999-2000) * David Smart (Ryan Cartwright) en Microsoap (1998-2001) * Nick Hobbes (Bobby Barry) en La peor bruja (1998-2001) * Teddy Kent (Shawn Roberts) en Emily de Luna Nueva (1998-2000) * Tamasaki / César Martínez en Alias * Shay Mills en Instant Star (doblaje original mexicano) * Varios personajes en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales * Matt (David Clayton Rogers) en Cougar Town (Temp. 1, ep. 1) * Sheldon Hawkes (Hill Harper) en CSI: Miami (Temp. 2, ep. 23) * Duvet en El jardín de Clarilú * Gunnar Erickson en Secundaria secreta * Martin Hristov (Ivaylo Zahariev) en Infiltrado * Sherlock Holmes en Sherlock * Auctus en Espartaco: Dioses de la arena * Voces adicionales en Level Up * Voces adicionales en Infieles * Voces adicionales en Los videos más asombrosos del mundo Miniseries * Christopher Tietjens (Benedict Cumberbatch) en Parade's End (2013) * Pluto en ¡A reír con Mickey! Películas animadas Seth Green * Chris Griffin/Luke Skywalker en Padre de familia: ¡Es una trampa! (2010) * Chris Griffin/Luke Skywalker en Padre de familia: Algo, algo, algo del lado oscuro (2009) * Chris Griffin/Luke Skywalker en Padre de familia: Blue Harvest (2007) Phil LaMarr * Hermes Conrad en Futurama: En el lejano y salvaje verde (2009) * Hermes Conrad en Futurama: La bestia con billones de brazos (2008) * Hermes Conrad en Futurama: La gran película de Bender (2007) Jason Marsden * Max Goof en Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad (2004) * Max Goof en Goofy 2: Extremadamente Goofy (2000) * Max Goof en Goofy, la película (1995) Ben Diskin * Número 2 en Las sombrías aventuras de Los chicos del barrio (2008) * Número 2 en KND: Los chicos del barrio - Operación C.E.R.O. (2007) Channing Tatum * Superman en La gran aventura LEGO 2 (2019) * Mygo, El Yeti en Pie pequeño (2018) (2018) (Trailer) * Superman en La gran aventura Lego (2014) Otros * Voces adicionales en Pie pequeño (2018) * Guapo en Olé, el viaje de Ferdinand (2017) * Fergus en Isla Calaca (2017) * Pez borrón en Deep, el pulpo (2017) * Elefante en Emoji: La película (2017) * Tim Templeton (adulto) en Un jefe en pañales (2017) * Mathurin en Bailarina (2016) * Norman en Sing: Ven y canta (2016) * Lavash en La fiesta de las salchichas (2016) * Reggie en Dos pavos en apuros (2013) * Ideador de Arie O'Hare #1 en El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida (2012) * Voces adicionales en Phineas y Ferb la película: A través de la segunda dimensión (2011) * Hudson (Jeff Bennett) en La pequeña locomotora que sí pudo (2011) * Pájaro con conjutivitis en Rango (2011) * Conductor del camión de la basura en Toy Story 3 (2010) * Darnell en La princesa y el sapo (2009) * Berix en Bionicle: Renace la leyenda (2009) * Ed en Todos contra los Ed's (2009) * Benjamín en La sirenita: Los comienzos de Ariel (2008) * Voces diversas en Bolt: Un perro fuera de serie (2008) * Leonardo en Las Tortugas Ninja (2007) (versión Videomax) * Rojo en Cars (2006) (doblaje mexicano, argentino e internacionales) * Rutt en Tierra de osos 2 (2006) * Voces diversas en El zorro y el sabueso 2 (2006) * Voces diversas en Ant Bully: Las aventuras de Lucas (2006) * Voces diversas en Bambi 2: El Gran Príncipe del bosque (2006) * Voces diversas en Vida salvaje (2006) * Detective Victor Flannigan en Isla de asesinos (2005) * Eric en Kim Possible la película: Todo un drama (2005) * Jorgen Von Strangulo / Francis en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy (2004) * Colmillo en Clifford, el gran perro colorado: La película (2004) * Jaller en Bionicle: La mascara de la luz (2003) * Simón Bolivar en Bólivar, el héroe (2003) (2ª versión) * Panadero en La Cenicienta II: Un sueño hecho realidad (2002) * Monstruo que estornuda fuego y Ayudante de Peter "Garras" Ward en Monsters, Inc. (2001) * Alex en Mini-Piratas: Viajando por el tiempo (2001) * Nicolás Burzee en La vida y aventuras de Santa Claus (2000) * Chuck en Mamá ¡soy un pez! (2000) * "El Topo" en South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999) (versión de Warner Bros.) * Cody en Bernardo y Bianca en Cangurolandia (1990) * Bola de fuego y Elefante manchado en Rudolph, el pequeño reno (1964) Películas de anime Mayumi Tanaka * Krilin en Dragon Ball Z: Los Rivales más Pode osos * Krilin en Dragon Ball Z: Los Guerreros más Po erosos * Krilin en Dragon Ball Z: La Pelea de los tres Saiyajin * Krilin en Dragon Ball Z: El Poder Invencible * Krilin en Dragon Ball Z: La Galaxia corre Pel * Krilin en Dragon Ball Z: El Regreso del Guerr * Krilin en Dragon Ball Z: El Combate Final * Krilin en Dragon Ball Z: El Ataque del Dragón Goro Naya * Inspector Zenigata en Lupin III: Vivo o muerto * Inspector Zenigata en Lupin III: El secreto del Crepúsculo de Géminis * Inspector Zenigata en Lupin III: Adiós señora libertad rtad * Inspector Zenigata en Lupin III: Crisis en Tokio Kappei Yamaguchi * Ranma Saotome (chico) en Ranma ½ la Película: Gran Aventura en Nekonron, China * Ranma Saotome (chico) en Ranma ½ la Película 2: La Isla de las Doncellas * Ranma Saotome (chico) en Ranma ½: Ranma 1/2 OVA: Akane y sus hermanas Nobuo Tobita * Shion de Aries en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura en el Cielo (Varios loops) * Púrpura en Sailor Moon Super S: El milagro del agujero de los sueños Ryō Horikawa * Vegeta (niño) en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de Freezer contra el Padre de Goku * Vegeta (niño) en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses Subaru Kimura * Takeshi Goda (Gigante) en Doraemon: El dinosaurio de Nobita * Takeshi Goda (Gigante) en Doraemon: Nobita y los siete brujos Otros * Alcalde Okamoto / Conan Edogawa (un loop) / Voces adicionales en Detective Conan: El Rascacielos del Tiempo * Camus de Acuario en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (redoblaje) * Lee Samson en Cowboy Bebop: La pelicula * Yamagata (Yama) en Akira (2ª versión) * Yugo en Alita, ángel de combate * Angemon / Kabutterimon / Willis en Monstruos Digitales: Digimon, la película * Touya Kinomoto en Sakura Card Captors: La carta sellada * Jun Aoi en Martian Successor Nadesico: El príncipe de la oscuridad * Toristan en Ranma ½: La Isla de las Doncellas * Shinosuke en Ranma ½ OVA: El dragón de las siete cabezas Telenovelas brasileñas Caio Blat * Ravi en India, una historia de amor * Mario en Niña moza * Xavier en Amazonia * Abelardo en El color del pecado * Mateus en Corazón de Estudiante * Rafael en Un ángel cayó del cielo Humberto Carrão * Dr. Enrique en Bajo presión * Tiago en Sombras del ayer * David en Hombre nuevo * Fabito en Laberintos del corazón * Elano en Encantadoras * Luti en CuChiCheos Marco Pigossi * Zeca en Querer sin límites * Dante en Reglas del juego * Rafael en Boogie Oogie - El baile de la vida Sergio Guizé * Gael en El otro lado del paraíso * Candito en ¡Qué vida buena! * Caíque en Por siempre Armando Babaioff * Benoliel en Dos caras * Felipe en Páginas de la vida Caio Castro * Michel en Rastros de mentiras * José Antenor en Fina estampa Dado Dolabella * Plinio Ferreira en Señora del destino * Bentinho en Siete mujeres Rodrigo dos Santos * Dr. Roberto en Rock story * Noronha en Passione Otros * Hugo Peixoto (Pablo Padilla) en El sabor de la pasión * Zezinho (Leonardo Miggiorin) en Presencia de Anita Telenovelas filipinas * Eduardo Buenavista (Ian Veneracion) en La promesa Dramas coreanos * Seo Yoon Jae (Gong Yoo) en Big: Creciendo sin querer Videojuegos Josh Keaton * Spyro en Skylanders Swap Force * Spyro en Skylanders Giants Otros * Dohko de Libra en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados * Soldado #2 en Halo 3 * Willy Builder en Viva Piñata * Mickey en Halo 3: ODST * Soldados CGO en Gears of War * Kantus / Skorge / Jace Stratton en Gears of War 2http://www.levelup.com/videos/3510/Entrevista-DNA/ * Jace Stratton en Gears of War 3 * Voces adicionales en Until Dawn * Cazador de demonios en Diablo III * Gremlin Gus en Epic Mickey 2: El poder de dos * Ron Weasley en Harry Potter for Kinect * Martlon Johnson en Call of Duty: Black Ops II * Johnathan Steinberg en Perfect Dark Zero * Síndrome (Edición 1.0) en Disney Infinity * James "Bucky" Barnes / Soldado de Invierno en LEGO Avengers * Profesor Zoom / Shazam / El Átomo / Ryan Choi en Lego DC Super-Villains * Marco en Shadow of the Tomb Raider Dirección de doblaje Taller Acústico S.C. * Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno * El sueño de Walt * Lemonade Mouth * La fabulosa aventura de Sharpay * Spooky Buddies: Cachorros embrujados * High School Musical 3 (México) * Cuentos que no son cuento * Bolt * La princesa y el sapo * La montaña embrujada * La propuesta * Jonas Brothers: En concierto 3D * El llanero solitario (película) * Super Buddies * Guardianes de la galaxia Diseño en Audio * Camp Rock * Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam * Castle * Princesa * 16 deseos * Mentes criminales (Temps. 6 - 9) * FlashForward (Eps. 12 - 22) * Walt y el grupo * JONAS * Zeke y Luther * Peter Punk * Karkú * Let It Shine * Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (Temps. 1 - 2) SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * 12 años esclavo * Arma mortal 3 (versión extendida) * Mentes criminales (Temps. 1 - 5) * Combo Niños * FlashForward (Eps. 1 - 11) * Un tipo rudo 2 * Un tipo rudo 3 DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Silicon Valley (Temp. 1) * Looking (Temp. 1) * Print the Legend LAS Dubbing * Silicon Valley * Looking (Temp. 2) Producciones Grande * Emperador * Un golpe de talento Otros * Minecraft: Modo historia (Keywords Studios México) * Las aventuras del Gato con Botas (Ep. 29) Videojuegos * Halo 3 * Gears of War 2 * Gears of War 3 * Ringlin Bros * Halo: Reach * Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 * Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified * Call of Duty: Ghosts * Skylanders Giants * KTM * Crackdown 2 * Child of Light * Assassin's Creed: Unity * Skylanders Giants * Sunset Overdrive * The Order: 1886 * Cursed Mountain * Until Dawn * Just Cause 3 * Prey: Mooncrash * Dishonored 2 * Dishonored: Death of the Outsider * Battlefield 1 * Eagle Flight * LEGO: Worlds * Star Wars Battlefront II * Batman Viewmaster * FIFA 19 * WarioWare Gold * Spyro Reignited Trilogy * Days Gone Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Art Sound México * Audiomaster 3000 (hasta 2002) * Auditel * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House * Diseño en Audio (hasta 2015) * Globo * Golden Dragon Dubbing * Intertrack (hasta 2001) * IDF * Lola MX - Keywords Studios México * Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * Made in Spanish - Antigua * MADE Productions * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A.' * Procineas S.C.L. * Producciones Grande (hasta 2014) * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sebastians * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync * Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. * Sysdub * Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas (hasta 2014; desde 2019) Curiosidades *Luis Daniel Ramírez comparte varios personajes con René García: **Ambos interpretaron al personaje de Vegeta en Dragon Ball: René lo interpretó en su etapa de adulto y Luis Daniel en su versión infantil en el episodio 124 de Dragon Ball Z, en el especial Dragon Ball Z: La batalla de Freezer contra el padre de Goku, en el último capítulo de Dragon Ball GT como Vegeta Jr. y Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses. **Ambos interpretaron al personaje de Hyoga de Cisne en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: René en la serie clásica y en el redoblaje en DVD de la saga Hades, mientras que Luis Daniel en la versión en TV de esa misma saga. Así mismo, Luis Daniel dobló al Maestro de Hyoga, Camus de Acuario, en la versión DVD de la Saga de Hades y el redoblaje de la película Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan en donde mismo René dobló a Hyoga. **Ambos interpretaron al personaje de Hermes Conrad en Futurama: René en el primer ciclo de la serie (1999-2003) y Luis Daniel a partir de la película Futurama: La gran película de Bender. **Ambos doblaron al personaje Tack de la película El zapatero y la princesa. René en el doblaje original y Luis Daniel en el redoblaje. **Además, Rene es la voz recurrente de Ben Affleck, asimismo Luis Daniel es la voz recurrente del hermano de dicho actor, Casey Affleck. *También comparte varios personajes con Javier Olguín: **Ambos interpretaron a el Hombre araña tanto en series animadas como en las cinco adaptaciones cinematográficas de actores reales que se han hecho: Luis Daniel dobló la trilogía protagonizada por Tobey Maguire y Javier en el reinicio de la franquicia protagonizada por Andrew Garfield. **Ambos doblaron al camarógrafo en el Torneo de Cell en, Luis Daniel en Dragon Ball Z y Javier en Dragon Ball Z Kai. **Ambos interpretaron a más de una Tortuga Ninja en diferentes franquicias, llegando ambos a doblar a Miguel Ángel en dos producciones distintas, Luis Daniel en las películas de Michael Bay Tortugas Ninja (2014) y Tortugas Ninja 2: Fuera de las sombras, y Javier en Las Tortugas Ninja (2007) en el doblaje de Warner. *Ha heredado varios trabajos de Enrique Mederos: **En el último episodio de Digimon: Digital Monsters, se muestra el avance de la serie Digimon 02, en donde Davis Motomiya es interpretado por Enrique, pero cuando la serie se dobla en su totalidad, este personaje al final resulta ser interpretado por Luis Daniel. **En Las Tortugas Ninja (2003) lo sustituyó en el papel de Leonardo ya que Enrique estaba muy enfermo por lo que se tuvo que retirar. **En el redoblaje de Neon Genesis Evangelion lo sustituyó en el papel de Tōji Suzuhara, ya que Mederos ya había fallecido. *Él interpretó a Yajirobe en Dragon Ball Z en la segunda etapa en sustitución de su suegra Araceli de León ya que Gloria Rocha (más conocida como La Madrina), quien dirigía la serie, consideraba que el personaje ya había madurado lo suficiente para tener una voz infantil. En Dragon Ball Z Kai también en su segunda etapa volvería a interpretar a Yayirobe por las mismas razones en reemplazo de su esposa Mariana Ortiz y que es hija de Araceli, quien estaba sustituyendo a su madre debido a que ya había fallecido. *Ha doblado a Peter Parker y Ron Weasley quienes curiosamente tienen en común el tener un amigo llamado Harry. *Curiosamente, Luis Daniel trabaja con su esposa Mariana Ortiz en la serie animada Padre de familia, ambos interpretando a los personajes: Chris Griffin y Meg Griffin. En la serie los personajes son hermanos, mientras que en la realidad Luis Daniel y Mariana son esposos. *El actor de doblaje venezolano Paolo Campos ha citado numerosas veces a Luis Daniel como una de sus principales influencias. *Los loops de Luis, interpretando a Rojo en la película Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas, se usaron en diversos doblajes internacionales de dicha película, tales como Brasil, Francia, Italia, España, etc. Referencias Enlaces externos * * * *Luis Daniel Ramírez en Doblaje Wikia (Usuario) Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Ganadores del Premio Bravo Categoría:Empresarios de Doblaje Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA